fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Afton
Were you looking for information on Michael's Father, William Afton or his sister The Daughter? How about his fate from FNaF 3? Michael Afton (also known as Purple Guy, Eggs Benedict in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location) is the son of William Afton and a technician of Afton Robotics Inc. and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rentals. Appearance Michael Afton is only ever seen in various minigames throughout the FNAF series. He is represented as a purple-colored guy with bright white eyes and a large grin, sometimes wearing a yellow accessory on his chest, presumably a badge. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, he is given a moving sprite animation and facial expressions. He also seems to be holding a crank wrench in the FNaF 2 minigames. In the four secret Custom Night minigames, Michael Afton's pre-purple appearance is shown and reveals that his purple skin colour is only there as a result of decaying from the robotic parts inside of him. Personality His background is mostly told via silent actions within retro-graphics, or by reading between the lines throughout the games. Between his minigame presence and piecing together information gleaned from the phone calls as well as the posters in Five Nights at Freddy's, the community has been able to piece together some information about Michael. Michael Afton's motives for his actions after Sister Location are as of yet unknown, though it's possible that he was attempting to curtail his father's actions. He is seen dismantling the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which appears to be linked to the spirits within the animatronics being released. In Sister Location, Michael is instructed by his father to go to the underground facilities and find his sister. This implies that William Afton is aware of the souls of the children staying behind, and knows his daughter's soul is within Circus Baby. After Ennard uses Michael's body as a vessel to escape the distribution center, Michael is, for reasons unknown, revived and becomes Purple Guy. Later, Michael would be mistaken for his father by the souls of the children William murdered, and would subsequently become Springtrap. Role in Sister Location He is the technician of the Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental and, by extension, Circus Baby's Pizza World. Michael seems to have a British accent, similar to William Afton, and the little girl speaking between each night. Transformation After beating a Custom Night on Very Hard mode, you will be greeted to a secret minigame, which shows the events after Ennard had been stuffed inside of Michael. In the first minigame, Michael looks like a normal man, wearing a purple shirt and blue pants. The people around him wave cheerfully. In the second minigame, Everything is the same just with him having a minor skin color change from tan-pink to tan. The people around him continue to wave cheerfully. In the third minigame, Michael's skin seems to be more of a green color. The first person he walks past has a bewildered expression on his face. The rest are normal, just waving cheerfully. In the fourth minigame, Michael's skin becomes a darker greenish-brown; his eyes are also now completely black. The last three people he walks by look in confusion. In the fifth minigame, he looks much more decrepit than he did in the past minigames, with a strange glowing in one eye. Everyone around him appear very concerned. In the sixth minigame, his skin has turned a dull purple, now having a white glow in both of his eyes. He also acts to be more senile and less cheerful than he was before. There are much less people around him and one of them is hiding behind their house in fear. In the last minigame, he is hunched over and his skin is a dark purple colour. His appearance is now very reminiscent of purple guy. Everyone around him have hid behind their houses in dread. Eventually, his body has a spasm, and he regurgitates the robotic parts belonging to Ennard into the sewer. He lies on the ground, presumably dead. The player then hears Circus Baby's voice repeating "you won't die", and Michael gets revived while all of the animatronics' eyes show up in the sewer. The audio that plays during the minigame: Golden Freddy V. Hard Cutscene After beating V. Hard Golden Freddy mode, Michael Afton, speaks to his father William Afton. * "Father. It's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize at first but then they thought I was you. And I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now. But something is wrong with me. I should be dead. But I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you. I'm going to come find you." After this, Springtrap walks in for a second before the screen goes black. Looking in the background, you see the words "Fazbear's Fright." Gallery Ennard inside William's Body.jpeg|After the Real Ending Ennard inside William's Body 2.jpeg|Michael's Body decaying PurpleProgression-300x75.png|Progression into Purple Guy. AftonWalk1.gif|First Minigame. AftonWalk2.gif|Second Minigame. AftonWalk3.gif|Third & Fourth Minigame. AftonWalk4.gif|Fifth Minigame. AftonWalk5.gif|Sixth Minigame. AftonWalk6.gif|Last Minigame. AftonGlitch.gif|Twitching. Regurjating.gif|About to regurgitate Ennard. AftonPuke.gif|Throwing Up. AftonFall.gif|Falling after Throwing Up Ennard. AftonReawake.gif|Re-awaking. Zomble.gif|Him standing up after his re-awakening. 8mMzECA.png|Michael Afton as Springtrap the last frame brightened. GreenManWave.gif|One of the people in a green shirt waving from one of the Minigames. OrangeManWave.gif|One of the people in a orange shirt waving from one of the Minigames. 3231.png|One of the people in a green shirt looking concerned from one of the Minigames. 3243.png|One of the people in a orange shirt looking concerned from one of the Minigames. 3251.png|One of the people in a green shirt hiding behind a building from one of the Minigames. 3252.png|One of the people in a orange shirt hiding behind a building from one of the Minigames. MinigameHouse.png|One of the red houses that are in the Minigames. 3247.png|One of the blue houses that are in the Minigames. Trivia *When you finish the Custom Night challenges on the hardest difficulty, you will be rewarded with a minigame that shows Michael and his decaying body. *For the longest time Michael Afton was thought to be the same entity as William Afton, but it was figured out in the final cutscene in V. Hard Golden Freddy mode that he was not. *Michael Afton seems to be helping his father, William Afton, to put his daughter back together. *People commonly misspell Michael's name to be Micheal(a'' and ''e switched). *It's theorized that Michael Afton is Mike Schmidt from the first game, as shown by the Mike name-tag on HandUnit. **Following on this theory, Mike did get fired for "odor", which could very well be his rotting body seen in the minigames. ***Fritz Smith, from the FNaF 2 custom night, also got fired for odor. This leads some people to believe "Fritz Smith" is Michael's alias, used to protect his identity. *In the Silver Eyes Michael & William's roles are switched. **This might of just been William trying to get rid of evidence, but he was found, escaped the spring locks, and then sent his son Michael because he did not want to be found. *The music that plays during the V. Hard Golden Freddy cutscene is named "Demolition Inevitable" going with the Night 6 Newspaper, that state that Fazbear's Fright would've been destroyed by a fire. Category:Sister Location